Hey Porkchop
by Hetalian4Ever
Summary: 1P x 2p Americacest Guess who's in Alfred's house? M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Porkchop CH1**

Alfred walked through the dimly lit streets that led to his house. He had just gotten out of a meeting, but not just any meeting. This one had ran on longer than usual, reason being the additional party. These additions were the 2ps.

Alfred felt a chill run down his spine just thinking about them. To him they all seemed dark and dangerous but all his fellow 1ps felt differently. Well, all except for two of them. Sadly for Alfred, they were Ivan and Arthur, both of which he didn't get on with very well.

He sighed to himself, his home now in view. As he walked past an alleyway, he thought he heard something, or rather someone calling a faint cry for help. With his heroic senses tingling, he ran into the Alley, ready for any drama if it was to come.

As he got further into the damp place, the noise began getting more noticeable and understandable. It was as if this person was in physical pain, which pushed Alfred to run faster towards the sounds.

Though, what he didn't expect to see was Arthur lying in a bloody mess against a wall with a note attached to the red-liquid stained shirt.

The note read:

**Hey ****_hero~_****,**

**I'll be paying you a visit soon….**

**So I'd watch your back!**

**###**

Alfred's eyes widened as he read through it again and again. Whoever did this knew who he was and had picked him as their next victim. Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, he ripped a fraction of his shirt off. He then placed to fabric around the most bad wounds o Arthur body and helped him up.

"c'mon now dude."

He began pulling him out the alleyway and went the rest of the way to his house. Quickly unlocking the door, he took him to the living room and setting him on the sofa. He sighed.

"How'd it happen Art…?"

There was no answer.

"Arthur?"

He sighed again when he saw that the older nation had only dozed off. Something he wished he could do. 'IF ONLY,' he thought.

He got up and went to the cupboard just outside the door. It was just a small one which kept the unnecessary things he may need together. He pulled out a blanket that would fit over the other and went back through. Placing it over the smaller man, he smiled just slightly.

"Oh Arthur…." He mumbled, "G'night."

After that he quickly left, rushing upstairs. Someone's in here, his mind was screaming at him, someone besides you and eyebrows! At that point he stopped outside the door to his room. The door was slightly open, and he was extremely sure he'd closed it. Peeking in, he quickly stepped back. Damn, he was right and by the looks of things…..the guy was dangerous. Ceasing his breath he reached towards the handle, hand digging into his pocket for his gun.

"No need to hide behind the door Alfred."

The voice startled him to say the least, but it did tell the person behind the door was from New York thanks to the accent.

"I'm not hiding!" He stated, pushing the door open.

To say he'd been shocked, was an understatement. He was absolutely astonished. NOT HIM!

"Hey Porkchop, I've been waiting~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Porkchop CH2**

_To say he'd been shocked, was an understatement. He was absolutely astonished. __**NOT HIM!**_

_"Hey Porkchop, I've been waiting~"_

Alfred just stood there. Staring into the bright red eyes that were full of mischief.

"A-Al?..." He stuttered.

"Yes, Alfred~?" The blondes' 2p stood from his spot on the bed, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"…Stop smirking."

A low chuckle came from Als' throat.

"Can't help it~"

Alfred turned slightly red. He had to admit his 2p was rather good looking but he remembered that Al was also Alfred. However, he just couldn't help himself as his eyes began to search to over the others more muscular body. 'No fair….'

Al raised an eyebrow, smirk somehow increasing in height.

"Like what you see or somethin' Porkchop~?"

He gasped slightly, glaring at his counterpart.

"Shut up Al! I ain't no Narcissist like you!" He exclaimed whilst huffing.

"Jeez, calm your tits Alfie~"

"Fuck you Al."

"I'm afraid it may be the other way around Porkchop" Al said, bearing a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Eyes wide, Alfred looked him straight in the eye, hoping to catch a glimpse that he was lying. It never came.

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me, we're gonna be-a fucking~"

His face as red as one of his fellow country spains' tomatoes, Lfred ran out of the room like wildfire, causing Al to smirk yet again.

"Oh the fun~" he teased, walking out of the room.

Alfred just sprinted down the staircase, tripping on the last few thanks to his speed. There was a crack as his jaw hit the corner of bottom stair hard, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. He groaned in pain but didn't have much time to think about it as he realised Al was gaining on his, even if he was walking.

Scrambling up to his feet, he ran to the bathroom and turns the lock.

"Phew…."


End file.
